The present invention relates to a satellite receiver, and more particularly, to a satellite receiver applying a channel selection filter and a receiving method thereof.
The Global Positioning System (GPS) utilizes a satellite constellation of at least 24 electronic satellites to enable a GPS receiver to determine its location, speed, direction, and time, and has become widely used tool for map-making, land-surveying, commerce, and scientific applications. Although GPS is the most popular navigation system, there are other recently developed navigation systems, such as the GLONASS built by Russia, GALILEO built by the European Union, BEIDOU built by China, and IRNSS built by India, all of which provide similar services to the GPS.
As a navigation satellite receiver calculates its position by measuring the distance between itself and satellites, it is expected that the positioning precision will improve when the number of satellites referred to by the navigation satellite receiver increases. Manufacturers have researched dual mode (GPS/GALILEO) receivers benefiting greatly from available GPS and GALILEO satellites. GPS and Galileo use the same frequency band L1 at the center frequency of 1575.42 MHz, so it is possible to use one radio that operates with both systems (i.e. a GPS/Galileo dual mode radio). Slight differences in signal acquisition, however, will need to be implemented in a configurable fashion. Specifically, Galileo signals use a 4 MHz bandwidth, compared with 2 MHz for GPS, and will implement a different coding scheme. Moreover, the conventional dual mode receivers cannot effectively avoid the GALILEO signals having wider bandwidth than the GPS signals from suffering near-band jamming, so the positioning and navigation performances of the dual mode receivers become ineffective.